


Succumbed

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Drunk on chocolate, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has given Spock chocolate liquor. Spock wants much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succumbed

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
You have enticed me with your words.  
  
You have drawn out the human side of me.  
  
For I am yours, my desire an equal match.  
  
I need more of this potion you have concocted.  
  
I have succumbed to the passion, the flesh.  
  
Take me now.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
